


Interplanetary Convergence

by pipstart



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Art, Astrology, Astronomy, Coloring Page, Conjunction, Convergence, M/M, Printable, T'hy'la, Teretaya, Vulcan Kisses, Vulcan Language, Winter Solstice, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipstart/pseuds/pipstart
Summary: a coloring page
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock, Kirk/Spock
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	Interplanetary Convergence

in honor of the Great Conjunction between Jupiter & Saturn

on the Day of Winter Solstice, December 21, 2020

starring James T. Kirk as Jupiter & Mr. Spock as Saturn

**Author's Note:**

> *This page will print full-size at 8.5x14, or can be sized down to 8.5x11. Please print, color, and share your creation!*
> 
> Happy Solstice!  
> ~pip


End file.
